The 74th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2000 (Full Parade is not on YouTube yet, Major League Pong Gods doesn't have the tape yet) Character Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) *'Bandleader Mickey Mouse (Comeback/Returns Since 1982/Holiday Ambassador/Retired, First Balloon) - First and only Time' *Blue's Clues - 2nd Time (To Promote Blue's Big Musical The Movie) *Big Bird (Retired) - 13th Time *Rugrats (Tommy Pickles Wears a Baret, To Promote Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) - 4th Time *'Jeeves The Butler - First Time' *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee - 2nd Time *'Ronald McDonald (Comeback Balloon, Returns Since 1994) - First Time' *Millennium Snoopy (To Celebrate Peanuts' 50th Birthday/To Promote It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown's VHS and DVDs Releases/Celebrate the New Millenium and Paying Tribute to Charles M. Schulz's Passing) - 2nd Time *Arthur - 4th Time *Bullwinkle (Rocky Was Not Seen Due to Accident/To Promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and last Time *Dexter's Laboratory (To Promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and last Time *'Cassie - First Time' *Barney the Dinosaur - 7th Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1996, To Promote Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series)) - 7th Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) *Ice Cream Cone *Macy's White Stars *Pumpkins *ABC Bouncing Balls *Flying Fish *Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls *Macy's Sports: Basketball, and Football *Harold the Fireman *Cloe The Holiday Clown *'Charlie the Blue Elf Gnome (Recreation of 1940s Elf balloon)' *Snowflake Stars (Retired) Falloons (Bold for New Falloons) *''Green Dog - First Time (redesigned Of the Pets.com Fallloon)'' *Jell-O (Retired) - 4h and last Time *M&M's Red & Yellow - 3rd Time *Fox Family Channel's Snowman Family (Retired) - 5th and last Time *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 3rd Time Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *The Music Man *Suessical *Swing *Annie Get Your Gun Floats (Bold for new Floats) (Not in order) * Tom Turkey * Cornucopia * Blue's Clues * Green Dog - First Time * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book * Blue Haul's Paradise * United Airlines Flights of Fancy (Retired) * Three Little Pigs Float * New York Daily News Big Apple * Maytag Mother Earth * Animal Planet * Native Spirit * Jell-O (Retired) - 4th and last Time *'Ronald McDonald's Big Shoe Car' *M&M's Red & Yellow - 3rd Time * Planters Mr Peanut's Circus (Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach * 102 Dalmatians (Retired) * Pep Rally * HESS Road to the Future * Dooly and Pals (To Promote Dooly and Pals Retired (redesigned Of the sea venture Fallloon) * Macy's Santaland Express * Fox Family Channel's Snowman Family (Retired) - 5th and last Time * Reddi Whip * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 3rd Time * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Santa's Sleigh Performers *Baha Men *Angela Baraquio *Marcella Lowery *David Hasselhoff *BBMak *Blue's Clues: Steve Burns as Steve, Sidetable Drawer, Perwinkle, Shovel, Pail, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Mailbox *Ann Hampton Callaway *Aaron Carter *Kenny Chesney *Jo Dee Messina *Rascal Flatts *Emeril Lagasse *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Baby Bear, Elizabeth, Lulu, Rostia, Count Von Count, Narf, Mel, Mooba), (Bottom: Telly Monster, Grover, Bert, Cookie Monster), Ernie's Bathtub: Ernie, Oscar's Tash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snufflepagus, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Alan, Miles, Gabi, Gina, Linda, and the Kids *The Corrs *Jeff Corwin *The Cast of Dooly and pals *John Ritter *Andrea McArdle *Joe Torre *Michele Lee *102 Dalmatians: Cruella De Ville, Horace, Jasper, and the Dalmatians (To Promote 102 Dalmatians) *Tito Puente Jr. *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop *Sara Evansee *Cheryl Ladd *The Radio City Rockettes Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands Video Link Category:Lineups